Tara's Angels
by taniamarie20
Summary: Abel Teller's hell started when his mom died and didn't stop till he met Abigail Morgan. "We don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else. We're just better human beings when we're with the person we're supposed to be with." - Tara Knowles-Teller
1. Chapter 1

When Abel Teller's mother died, even at a young age, he knew the severity of it. How much it would impact his life. Even just day to day. He awoke the morning after she died expecting her normal smile and eggs and toast and all he had was a crow eater he had never met toss cereal down in front of him.

As time went on, the anger, the ache in Abel got worse and worse. Most kids his age wouldn't even remember a mother who died when they were five. But Abel did and it ate him alive. He grew up angry.. violent. By the time he was in third grade his favorite pass time was hitting kids that dared speak of their moms as if the jealousy just overtook him and he couldn't stop himself.

His anger grew when his dad up and disappeared. Not a goodbye. Not a see you later. Nothing. He was in fifth grade and he watched his bike fly by and he never saw him again. He hated his dad after that. If he never saw the bastard again he'd be glad. But if he did.. if he did.. he'd put a bullet between his eyes for the pain he caused Thomas.

Grandma tried to explain. Tried to justify his dad leaving but all it did was piss Abel off more. How dare the only parent he have left just up and leave. How dare he let HIS pain cloud his job as Abel's dad. As Thomas' dad. Grandma could justify all she wanted but there wasn't any justification.

By the time Abel was a freshmen in high school he fought damn near daily, drank, fucked anyone he wanted and barely had any friends outside his little brother. But that's how he ticked by. It's how he made whatever was broken inside him bearable.. that and the taste of SAMRCO and the danger attached to it he would someday take over. He had watched Uncle Chibs run the gavel after his dad left and he wanted that.. he wanted the soft wood between his fingers.. the leather against his back and the title of president on his chest. Unlike Thomas who was reaching for bigger.. better things.. Abel was falling deeper and deeper into the club. Losing his mother had set him on a path she had never wanted for him but he couldn't stop. It was literally the only thing keeping him alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You know that shit is gonna kill you, right?" Thomas Teller said, shoving his brother's cigarette aside so it wasn't so close to him as he studied.

"You know all work and no play makes Thomas a very dull boy, right?"

"Oh, damn, Abel. You're right.. it's just too bad we can't all strive for a life in this hell hole.. some of us have to work."

Abel hated when Thomas insulted the clubhouse and most importantly the club. He fucking hated it. How could you hate the very thing you were brought up to love? The thing that put food on your table at night? The thing that gave you family.. friends? He didn't get it and he didn't even want to begin to try.

"You don't make any fucking sense, dumbass. This hell hole is your birth right."

"Oh, wow, I never thought of that before.. how could I possibly forget that? I mean, who wouldn't want to take over this place? The drugs.. the weapons.. the bikes.. the whores.. why would I wanna give all that up?"

Abel rolled his eyes, smashing his cigarette into the ashtray, standing so hard his chair flew back and hit against the floor of the clubhouse with a loud bang, which caused Gemma to glance back at the boys from her seat at the bar doing paperwork.

"If you hate it here so fucking much, Thomas.. go.. there's the fucking door. I bet you could find dad if you tried.."

Thomas stared at his big brother, stood and shoved him with every ounce of strength the 16 year old had.

"Fuck you, Abel." Thomas turned and walked out the clubhouse door, yanking his phone out as he did.

Abel had no doubt he was calling his girlfriend. Ever since Thomas had met Samantha James he had fallen so hard and so fast into her pussy he couldn't think for himself. Within weeks he was spouting off I love you's and a future outside Charming.. as a doctor. It's why Abel hated Sam. She had taken his little brother and sucked him into her trap. She had filled his head with stupid silly dreams that only rich kids actually got to live out and now he was an asshole. He couldn't even recognize the brother he once adored.

"Abel, you have to stop tearing him apart every chance you get." Gemma Teller said as she stood, walking toward her eldest grandson. "He isn't cut out for this life."

"He was before SHE showed up."

"No he wasn't. You just didn't see it before because he was a middle schooler and didn't see what he wanted out of life yet. Sam didn't MAKE Thomas want the life he's set out for. She just showed him the path to it."

Abel rolled his eyes, grabbing his leather jacket, yanking it on and busting out of the clubhouse doors. His grandma was always sticking up for Thomas' future when she loved the club more than Abel did. It didn't make sense to him.. why would she want Thomas to have a different life? To abandon the very club his family had created? He didn't get it and frankly he didn't want to understand his grandmother. She was up and down and never made a fucking lick of sense.

XOXOXOXO

Abel's breath blew in and out quickly as he slid off his bike. There was no feeling like riding on his bike. Not even fighting, sex or drugs could top it.

Well, okay.. maybe sex could top it.. and he was thinking of topping that nice bike ride off with the brunette walking by.

Abel let out a low whistle as he tugged his cigarette pack out of his jean pocket.

"Did you just whistle at me..?" The brunette asked, stopping her steps to stare at Abel.

"Maybe I did.. maybe I didn't." He said bringing the cigarette to his lips to light it.

"Well, don't," The girl said, grabbing the cigarette in Abel's mouth and tossing it against the cement. She smashed the flimsy paper filled cancer stick under her foot and eyed Abel. "It's demeaning to women. It doesn't make girls with a hint of class feel sexy or beautiful.. it just makes them feel like a piece of meat."

Abel was still stunned she had taken his cigarette that his eyes hadn't even turned away from her shoe.

"Hello, did you hear me.." She said, waving a hand in front of his face. "I said.."

His eyes snapped up right and hit the girl's brown ones. "I heard you and you weren't talking about girls with class. You were talking about stuck up bitches without a single ounce of fun in their bones. I promise I'll never whistle at you again. Not much to whistle about."

He brushed past the girl roughly and stomped up the steps to the high school.

Abel had always hated school but since it was his last year of high school, he found himself taking the days a little less harder. But God did he not wanna be here.

Especially when he said little Miss Mousy sitting down in the front row of his Science class.

"Miss. Morgan.." The brunette's head lifted and Abel found himself almost mesmerized. Had she been here the whole year..? How had he never noticed her before? She clearly wasn't new.. or didn't seem that way anyways.

"Can you tell me how.." The teacher sprouted off for five minutes about a chemical or some shit but Abel heard none of it, his eyes just kept staring at the bitch in the front row. The one who had taken his cigarette and told him what to do. Something no girl had ever done before outside his grandma.

Hell, most girls bent over backwards for Abel. He was good looking. Long blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. A rugged angel like face. 6'2. All muscle and he knew damn well how attractive he was. It rolled off him in waves. He was cocky. He never hid it.

But the mousy little brunette hadn't let it stop her.. or pull her under. He hated it.. he truly fucking hated it. Fucking bitch.

But he couldn't stop staring at her. Jesus Christ, what the hell was this bitch doing to his head?

As soon as the bell rung Abel was dashing for the door, nearly knocking the girl over in the process.

"Excuse you works!"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" He said whipping around as they both hit the hallway.

"Excuse me?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Eh, I'm not sure what that question means.. but my name is Abigail Morgan.. and we have gone to school together since first grade."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have. I can tell you front to back who you are. The selfish prick Teller who thinks the world owes him.. who thinks everyone and anyone is just a pawn in his life he can trash. The one who gives false promises to girls so he can get them in bed and then just runs them over in his trip out the door. That's who you are.. am I correct?"

"Fuck you," Abel spat out before turning and walking off down the hall.

That fucking bitch. She knew nothing about Abel. About the REAL him. And he wasn't going to let her get under his skin.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

"Abel," Thomas said, pushing his brother's bedroom door open. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just been a tense couple of days for me with finals coming up. I shouldn't have been a prick.

Abel's eyes turned away from the laptop on his bed and to his brother.

"I'm over it. So, you can go."

"No, I eh.." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. He and his brother never truly felt.. connected anymore. Not since Thomas decided SAMCRO wasn't his future. But he wanted to try. No matter what sides of the world they lived on.. good or bad.. he wanted his brother in his life and he wanted to try. "I was wondering if you'd like to eh.. go to this bar in Riverport a few hours from here and see Devil's Point play."

Abel's ears, eyes and body perked at the sound of his favorite band.

"That's been sold out for weeks."

"Yeah I know but Sam's friend has tickets and I thought you'd like to go."

"You can count me in, little brother." He said, standing. He wouldn't normally spend time with Sam, he hated what she represented in his life, and even more hated her because she was a bitch, but he wanted to see his band and secretly.. he wanted to hang out with his brother.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

The bar normally didn't allow teenagers inside but since they had a popular band playing they decided to make an exception and make anyone under twenty one where an ugly fucking green bracelet. Which Abel was trying desperately to yank off as he and his brother glanced around for Sam and her friend.

"There she is," Thomas said, pointing at his girlfriend at a table near the front.

"I see her," Abel mumbled, eyeing the back of her friend's head. From here she seemed decent. Maybe this night wouldn't be a total bust in the ladies department.

They hit the table within a matter of seconds and Sam flew up to kiss her Thomas. Which made Abel sick to his stomach.. but what made the feeling even worse was when the brunette turned and it was her.

"What in the hell are YOU doing here?" He barked, causing Sam and Thomas to pry themselves apart and eye Abel's rude outburst.

Thomas was use to his brother being a dick but even this was new for him.

Abigail's eyes burned into Abel's as she stood, her tiny 5'2 stature barely making her hit Abel's chest. "I'm the one who bought the tickets. What are YOU doing here?"

"My brother invited me.. but I can see this clearly was a bad idea.. the company is gonna suck."

Abigail rolled her eyes, refusing to get to Abel's level as she sat in the chair again.

"Abel, seriously.." Thomas said going after his brother who was disappearing in the large crowd of drunken adults and stupid teenagers.

"I'm not sitting all night at a table with THAT girl. She is a fucking bitch."

"No, she's not. She's nice. Why the hell do you seem to hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't give two shits about her."

"You give enough shits your running for the door.."

Abel's shoulders tensed, as if his brother was reading him and he didn't like it.

"Whatever.. but if she says one word.." Abel mumbled as he walked back to the table.

XOXOOXOXOXO

I hope you enjoyed! I know.. I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER new story but I seriously can't help myself. Abel Teller was clawing in my head like a demon! I couldn't ignore him. I'm sorry he's such an asshole right now.. but I swear he'll change over time. I just couldn't see him as the soft sweet boy he was or would've been had Tara been around. Losing Tara changed him..

All history up till the end of season six is the same EXCEPT Wendy never got the boys.. Gemma did because Wendy mysteriously ended up dead weeks after Tara...

I picture Chris Hemsworth as Abel. Zac Efron as Thomas. Bethany Joy Lenz as Abigail. (The OTH first season version of her.) And Vanessa Hudgens as Samantha. Hopefully you'll like my OC's and the way I write the boys. Let me know what you think! Love ALL your feedback! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The concert had been a terrible bust for Abel. He tried to enjoy himself but every time he found himself getting ready to enjoy his favorite band.. she'd laugh, or sip her drink, or accidentally catch his eyes, and he'd feel that nagging feeling from in class earlier eating at him. He really hated the girl. He really did.

And what made it even worse.. she didn't even notice him. Not once. She just enjoyed the stupid band, the stupid drink she hadn't even finished by the time they left. A coke. Cherry. From what he remembered. God, the fact he remembered her flavor of soda pissed him off so damn bad.

And now to top off the terrible concert, Abel was stuck in the middle of nowhere. His brother had left after goodbyes and his bike was gone. Someone had stolen his fucking bike and so help him when he found who did it he was gonna bust their fucking face from brow to chin.

"God fucking DAMN IT!" He growled, kicking a metal trash can that went flying across the empty parking lot and landed at the feet of Abigail Morgan. God, of course. OF COURSE!

"Stop fucking looking at me!" Abel growled at Abigail as he turned his back to her. She didn't have a right to see his life falling apart. Bitch would probably laugh!

"Well, I was gonna offer you a ride home or my cellphone to make a call since it seems you're stranded.. but since you are in such a lovely mood. Never mind." She turned her back to him, sliding in her car. She flipped on the head lights, shining them on him. And she couldn't stop staring at his back as he paced. Which made her feel bad.

She gave her horn a beep and popped her head out the window. Damn her and her need to help the needy.

"Let's go. I got curfew at one and it's already eleven thirty!"

He grumbled, bitched and groaned and moaned from what she could hear before he slid in the passenger seat.

Abel had always hated cars. But right now, he especially hated them.

XOXOXOXOXO

They both sat in silence as Abigail drove, incredibly slow. He swore she was worse than a granny driving. He wanted to scream hit the gas, but refrained. Instead, stared out the window, trying to ignore the annoying as shit country music playing.

Abigail's eyes kept flashing to her rear view mirror. And after seeing the car behind her for the sixth time in the last half hour she knew it. She was being followed. And she knew exactly why.

Abigail quickly leaned over, grabbing Abel's seat belt, yanking it over him an clicking it in place before he could even register what was happening.

"Don't bitch. We got company."

"What?" He asked, feeling a jerk against the back of the car, a tap from the car behind them. He twisted in his seat and saw the bright glares of the lights of the car behind them. Signaling the damn thing was way too close.

Abigail pressed hard on the gas, twisting the wheel completely, and heading down a dirt road.

Abel's body slammed back against the seat and he gripped the roof just to keep himself settled, even just a little.

What the fuck? Where did Polly Anna learn how to drive a cage like THIS? She was turning effortlessly, like it was part of her, like Abel's bike was part of him.

"What in the fuck.." Abel said out loud as Abigail slid in an out between two trees, the car behind them still on their trail. "Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on? When did YOU learn to drive this way.. and why are you.. and who the fuck is behind s?"

"I learned years ago when I learned how to drive and got into street racing."

Did her ass just seriously say street racing?

"And I'm not exactly sure who's behind us but whoever it is is probably pissed at my daddy and that means I'd rather they not get their hands on me."

Abel just stared, his eyes never leaving Abigail's as she twisted and turned quickly in and out of things in her way, before finally making it onto a main road and ditching the car behind them.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Daddy," Abigail called as she ran inside the mansion door.

Abel was still trailing slowly behind, in awe of the girl's home. She was rich, and it wasn't the type of rich like celebrities in Hollywood, no, she was rich in the old royal families type of rich. The stuff lining the walk way alone was older than America. He was sure of it.

"Daddy!" Abigail called again as a door at the end of the long hallway opened and a man stepped out of it.

"Abigail," Maurice Morgan called as he shut his office door.

"Men were following me. I barely got away this time."

This time? Abel thought as he stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway. How many times had she been followed? And why? Did someone want ransom that bad?

"That's it." Maurice barked, his hand waving at a man standing near the back french doors Abel could barely make out from where he stood. "You are going back to Italy."

Italy? She didn't have an accent. Had she been living in Italy? Maybe that's why Abel hadn't noticed her before.. because she was always back and forth.. maybe?

"No!" Abigail cried, backing up away from her father. "You promised me.. you promised I could stay for an entire year. ONE whole year! My SENIOR year! I'm not going back to Italy. I can ditch them. I have every single time. I'm fine. They are probably just playing games to get to you anyways."

Maurice and Abigail both turned as the french doors flew open and a man was being dragged in by two larger meaner looking men. They tossed him into another room and whispered something to Maurice before the door was shut. Abel could only stare.

"It's taken care of, princess. Now go to your room and... who is this?" Maurice asked, his eyes finally registering Abel at the other end of the hall.

"Aaron... I gave him a ride home tonight and he got caught up in all this crap.."

Abel's eyes flicked to Abigail. Did she REALLY not know his name? The bitch! However, his eyes flipped back to Maurice just as quickly when he saw the old bastard staring.

The way Maurice stared at Abel made Abel's back stand taller. He didn't like someone looking down at him, especially not no rich ass old man who didn't know a thing about him.

"Well, he can leave. Jeremiah, take the boy home."

"No," Abigail said, her voice filled with panic. "I need to talk to him first."

Abigail turned her back to her father, grabbing Abel's hand, yanking him toward a big spiral stair case.

Abel tried to resist but the petite girl yanked harder, and something felt right about following her, so he did.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Abigail shut and locked her bedroom door behind her, walking toward a large stereo on one side of the room.

Abel had expected the prissy girl from earlier's room to look exactly like it did. Bright pink, polka dots, and basically screaming she was a girl. But he didn't expect the large TV with a playstation 4 and a wall practically covered in games. This girl was seriously one surprise after another.

Abby flipped the radio on, turning it up loudly, yanking at her high heels and tossing them on the ground with no regard to where they landed. Another surprise. He thought for sure she was one of those girls who'd worship shoes like a God.

"Listen to me," Abigail said, grabbing at Abel's face, forcing him to look away from her video game collection and look directly at her.

He swatted at her hands but she kept her hold on him.

"You need to climb down the balcony and never return. Do yo got me?"

Abel wasn't sure why she was being weirdly cryptic.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why. Just do it and don't complain.. go." She started shoving at him and Abel followed out onto the balcony without knowing why. He normally never listened to anyone. Especially not some bossy rich bitch.

She leaned over the edge of the balcony and looked back at Abel. "They are switching shifts.. so hurry and go."

"No, tell me why."

"GO!" She cried when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I said go!" She shoved hard and Abel didn't move a muscle.

"I wanna know why.."

"I'm so sorry I brought yo here. I shouldn't have. I didn't think. Please just go.. because if you don't go.. my father's guard will kill you to keep you quiet. What you saw tonight is a problem. A huge problem..."

Abel stared for a minute before he heard the pounding at the door again an finally decided to slide over the side of the balcony. He hopped down, running across the large grassy backyard to a gate he easily glided over.

XOXOXOXOXO

Abel came into the front door of his grandma's, still unsure of what the hell had happened back there. Was he dreaming?

"Abel," Abel turned quickly, and saw his brother.

"Fuck, asshole, don't sneak up on people!"

"What took you so long to get home?"

"I have no fucking clue, Thomas. My bike was stolen.. I got a ride from Abby.. who was followed, she drove like a God damn NASCAR driver and somehow I ended up at her dad's and she said he wants me dead because I saw him taking some man in a room.. a man I think he might be offing... Or.. I think I might've smoked crack.. that might be more real than this ride I dreamed up."

Thomas' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no, you aren't dreaming. Abel, Abby's dad is a mobster from Italy. Do you not read the newspaper? He just returned to town to attend to business... if you are on his shit list, brother, we have to tell the club."

'

Abel just sat there as Thomas turned, it was the first time his brother had ever discussed the club, or wanted to call a meeting.. and it was to make sure Abel's bacon didn't get shot off. What in the hell had happened tonight?

XOXOXOOXOXOXO

After Thomas told the entire table everything he knew, Chibs sat forward, staring at Abel, nodded and told the boys to go.

The boys walked out, shutting the chapel door behind them and Abel looked at his brother.

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't know. But I think it's gonna get ugly." Thomas said, looking over at Gemma sitting at the bar, making phone calls. Probably to other charters.

The chapel doors busted open and Chibs, Tig and all the rest of the crew came piling out, telling Gemma it was lock down and nobody got out or in.

"What are you guys doing?" Abel asked.

"Don't yo worry about that, boy." Chibs said, giving his pseudo nephew a tight shoulder squeeze. "We are taking care of it."

Thomas however set Abel on edge when he returned from the back and had a look that said trouble all over.

"Thomas.."

"I overheard Tig telling a prospect what to do.." Thomas said. "They're gonna kidnap Abigail and keep her till Maurice agrees to leave you alone. If he doesn't.. they'll do what needs to be done."

XOXOXOXO

Abigail quietly snuck down the staircase, coming down the hall and to her dad's office.

She pressed her ear to his door, listening as much as she could.

"I don't want a fight with the local MC but he can't let loose about Tony to the cops if he decides to be a good little boy... not when his dead body will be in the streets by morning. He dies tonight. Shoot up the clubhouse and his home. I don't care who else goes with him. Just make sure Abel Teller is dead."

Abigail backed up, slamming right into Jeremiah.

"Now, now, Abigail, eavesdropping is not nice."

Abigail shoved at his fingers digging into her arm.

"Let me go!"

He pushed her inside her father's office, slamming her a little too roughly into a chair across from her father.

"She was eavesdropping in on you and Ralph, boss."

Maurice stood, waving his hand at Jeremiah to go, as well as Ralph in Italian, before he crossed around the desk and leaned down to his daughter.

"Is this true?"

She said nothing. Which prompted Maurice to grab her face and yank her closer by her chin.

"Answer my question, Abigail."

"Yes, father."

He sighed, yanking Abigail up by her arm and dragging her down the long hall.

"I want her taken back to Italy tonight. No if's, and's or but's about it." He told Jeremiah as he practically tossed Abigail at him.

"No!" Abigail cried, fighting against Jeremiah's rough hands.

Maurice didn't look back as he disappeared in his office and his daughter was dragged out the front door into the pouring rain.


End file.
